With the proliferation of computer networks, in particular the Internet, there are an increasing number of applications directed toward displaying content. In addition, there is a proliferation of unique web based approaches and proprietary technologies for distributing audio/visual content and services. Many proprietary solutions exist to view audio/visual content. However as competing proprietary solutions have flourished, the ability to discover and view incompatible audio/visual content and services has been increasingly difficult for users.
For example, a typical user is responsible for finding the appropriate solution to view a specific audio/visual content and service. Without the appropriate solution that corresponds to the specific content and service, the user may not be able to view the content.
Because of the nature of these propriety solutions and the constant proliferation of new proprietary solutions, it has been difficult for users to discover and receive incompatible audio/visual content and services across dissimilar boundaries.